


Shadowed

by Nightwing4Batman



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Forever Evil (Comics)
Genre: POV Dick Grayson, Poetry, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing4Batman/pseuds/Nightwing4Batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem in Dicks POV  of owlman stalking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadowed

**Author's Note:**

> Not set during any particular time period mostly inspired by tumblr.

Stalking me in the dark

Holding onto your past

Will your bite be worse than your bark

How long will it last

 

This unrelenting stalking  

You who have helped in ruining me

A darkened shadow a mocking  

How long will I need to flee

 

Enthralled in your own lust

Morbidly obsessed with an antique

Can’t leave history to gather dust

Is my future so bleak


End file.
